This invention relates to a valve assembly for the supply of a pressurized gaseous fluid to closed containers and comprising a valve housing with a seat for a spring-biassed resilient pressure valve forming by itself a seat for a non-return valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,346 discloses a double-acting valve of the similar type adapted to control the pressure in the fuel tank or the cooling water radiator of a motor car.
The valve according to the invention is primarily intended for the supply of a pressurized gaseous fluid to containers with easily contaminating liquids and must therefore, in addition to be economic in production, be easy to separate for the purpose of cleaning in a biologically satisfactory manner.